


Lore of an unkind God.

by Twyne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyne/pseuds/Twyne
Summary: My dribble s and drabbles.





	Lore of an unkind God.

The history of mysteries  
For what is truth  
But what we fnd  
In darkened crevice of your mind  
In hidden windowsill  
In grafted hidden mill  
The lies we sought to keep ourselves  
The stories known to us  
The memories from minds alone  
A hidden statue bust.  
The mists inside are hardly free  
They are the mists of history.


End file.
